


YUWATA

by SHRILENCE



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHRILENCE/pseuds/SHRILENCE
Summary: 妙齡少男被出櫃（？）
Relationships: Goryo Yuto/Matoba Wataru





	YUWATA

#  
“凜生，我懷疑有內部消化出現。”

“你可以把懷疑去掉，因為是事實。”

”？“  
#

白石雖然身材矮小，可是他行事雷厲風行，意志堅定不屈且具有野心。這樣的他來到東京後，與樂隊成員日漸增多的相處中發現，五人之中似乎出現了一對gay couple。

白石第一反應是在想這樣的關係會給樂隊帶來多大的影響，接著他給了自己一巴掌。

沒能證實確定的事怎麼能說會影響樂隊的發展呢？

他急得想找其他人商量，偏偏往日最冷靜的的場卻是造成白石如此焦著的主因之一，另一個主因則是他們的隊長五稜。

平日主事決策的兩人竟是造成樂隊危機的元兇，這下可不得了了。

而主唱七星，白石不敢讓他知道此事，生怕這未確定的事會影響到他的狀態。這樣看來白石能討論的對象只有隊裡的天才先生桔梗。

但白石只說第一句桔梗已經把他這幾天不願面對的事實給一下戳破。

“你可真是個天才，讓我掙扎的空間都不給。“

”從白石你會找我來談的行為來推測，證明你應該掙扎了好一段時間了，你只是想要知道自己的假想是否成立，我只是告訴你結果而已。“

”夠了，不用在這些地方突顯天才的優秀推理能力。“

趁著五稜出門確認下次演唱會的場地事宜，的場帶著七星去把甜點巡遊，白石終於抓到機會跟桔梗討論此事。

”凜生君你是怎麼發現這兩人的關係的？“

白石只能接受現實，癱坐在沙發上把著抱枕，雙眼放空盯著電視上播著LRF的最新情報，播放到Argonavis時給了表演時前排的三人亂跑的場面，白石幻視成一家三口在四處撒歡，嚇得他差點把抱枕扔到電視屏幕上。

”因為我是天才。“

桔梗準備好晚餐的材料，一邊脫下圍裙一邊走向沙發。

“不要敷衍我！這可是關乎樂隊的前途！”

白石抓狂，他不相信桔梗沒考量過這些問題。

“白石你又是怎麼發現和怎麼看的？”

桔梗坐在沙發的另一邊，拿起放在茶几上的iPad ，繼續修改曲子。

“啊？直覺吧，就他們兩人的氣氛特別不同，而且以前打工的時候遇到過不少人，也不是沒有認識到那邊的人，他們互相喜歡就好······不對！現在的問題是！他們在一起的事！有多少人知道！蓮君他知道嗎？！”

白石緊張地跳到桔梗身邊，充滿氣勢地抓住鋼琴手結實的手臂。桔梗感受到白石能把鈸片打爆的力氣想把他鍛練出來的肌肉掐爆，也不得不放棄繞圈子的做法。

‘五稜，白石知道是沒關係的。我衷心希望。’

想起五稜神色緊張地請求保守秘密的樣子，天才先生心底裡對隊長發出毫無悔意的懺悔，不得不面對眼前這個處於暴走邊緣的鼓手。

“有多少人知道我不清楚，他們自有分寸。而我有次我看到五稜從的場的房間出來才知道的。”

“？？等等已經到這樣的關係了嗎？！”

“晨跑回來後看到五稜鬼鬼祟崇抱著兩人的衣服想要扔進洗衣機裡，我看到的場的毛衣混在裡面，不得不提醒五稜那要分開洗。”

“······天才，你真他x的是天才。”

白石不禁為之鼓掌。

#

“抱歉，蓮。讓你在難得的休息陪我出來這麼多人的地方。”

“沒關係，之前你也陪我去買star-five的特典和去吃漢堡。航海，看起來很高興呢。”

“這家店的草莓蛋糕和千層蛋糕都有很多人的推薦，我兩樣都想嚐嚐，幸好你和我一起來。聽說這裡主食的漢堡也很不錯，蓮你要試試嗎？”

“嗯嗯！”

的場和七星坐在一家咖啡店裡，的場在看到他心念念多天的甜點送到面前，頓時靈感大發，拿出包裡的小本揮筆寫下一些短句和詞彙。

也許哪天就能用在新曲裡。

中途的場偶爾和坐到對面的七星交談，從star-five聊到漢堡再不知道怎麼扯到旭身上。即使兩人的默契正漸漸培養出來，他還是難以理解七星是怎麼從不同話題扯到那個總是臭著臉的旭身上。

這也許就是迷弟的腦波。

的場被自己的想法逗笑，手中的小本又翻過一頁，記下此刻他的想法。

“航海，我能看看你寫了甚麼嗎···啊！如果不行的話也沒關係······”

“可以哦，不過寫得有點亂，不介意就好。”

的場笑著將手中的本子推到七星面前，拿起焦糖咖啡輕啜一口。

今天是難得的休息，放縱一下沒有關係。

”航海的詞還是這麼美呢，每次唱歌的時候都能感受到你想表達的情感呢！“

“哈哈，這有點難為情呢······”

“大家都很喜歡航海寫的詞！也是因為航海的詞和凜生的曲我們才能收獲到這麼多的支持！”

“好了我們先吃東西吧。”

的場笑著將餐具遞給在說個不停的七星：“也許比不上小丑漢堡，但冷了可就不好吃了。”

七星點著接過餐具，和的場享受來到東京後難得的休憩。

的場還是希望下次五稜能一起去甜點巡遊，想和他分享當下的心情。

只是因為五稜是特別的。

的場對著甜點拍了照，耳邊似乎聽到五稜可憐兮兮的催促。

#

搞創作的人是同性戀的比例相當地高，從前五稜只是聽完就拋諸腦後。直到今天他去live house處理一些相關的細節事宜，沒想到遇到修羅場了。

“你趁著我最近在準備演唱會時跟xx搞上還四處說我的歌爛得像oo一樣還有理了？！”  
“你不也是在演唱會後和那個dj去開房了！我怎麼不能說你呢？你若是有那個本事就給我闖出名堂來啊？天天唱著那些爛歌也沒見你名氣有多大啊？”  
“x！是你這騷貨欲求不滿想找大xx而已！說甚麼我出不了名！”

擋住五稜去路的是兩個男人，成年男人，一對gay couple。

第一次直視地下樂團的糜爛一面的函館小年輕被震住了兩三秒後，立馬轉過身，頭也不回地從live house的後門離開。

他才沒有看到兩人拉拉扯扯地進了廁所。

雖然這live house的評價還不錯但沒聽說過裡面的人這麼開放啊！要考慮下次會不會在這個live house辦演唱會了。

今天這事刷新了他的社會閱歷，他從前不是沒有遇聽說過這些事，現場目賭倒是第一次。

‘我和航海可不能變成那樣子。’

雖然的場看著不易生氣，但一生氣可是很嚇人。

五稜忘不了的場生氣起來拿筆都像是在提刀的氣勢，跟平日被他調笑的時候簡直像是兩個人。

五稜走在前往車站的路上，一邊思考著，一邊想著兩人的關係。

明明兩人結識也才一年多，相處卻像是相識多年的老朋友那樣，最後甚至演變成那樣的關係，進度比桔凜寫曲的速度還快。

不對，天才先生不需要用一年去完成一首曲子。

往日處理演唱會的事大多是的場和五稜共同作業，可最近的場好不容易完成手上的報告和作詞工作，而他準備去嚐的甜點快要過了推廣期。五稜看準備工作都差不多完成，便讓的場去休息去吃蛋糕，而他自己去live house。

五稜想到這裡不禁為自己的超前部署鼓掌，不然剛剛尷尬的人又多一個。

想到的場現在和七星去了咖啡廳，想想的場享受甜點的表情。

‘冷靜點五稜結人，現在你還在大街上，你們的樂隊才剛起步，你們的關係是秘密。’

五稜正努力克制著自己止不住上揚的嘴角，此時手機剛好彈出消息。

“白石知道你跟的場交往了。”

五稜的嘴角立刻掉下，驀地想到他的保險受益人是不是好好寫上了的場航海四個字。

#

“萬浬知道了···？！！“

的場剛吃下最後一口蛋糕，就看到桔梗發來的訊息，慌得他差點把桌上的杯碟掃倒在地。想了想最近買新器材，不能再花更多錢了，不然下星期的甜點就沒有了。

理智讓他的手拍在自己的大腿上。

這家店的蛋糕奶油恰到好處，水果正值當造味道鮮甜，和鬆軟的蛋糕體襯托一起更添色彩。

‘糟糕了糟糕了！！！！！！’

的場還來不及回味著蛋糕的甜美，他正面對著人生最大的危機。

他人生最大的秘密，就是他和樂隊的隊長在一起了。

”航海？怎麼了？“

七星既擔心又驚恐地看著就差把自己的大腿掐到神經壞死的的場：“發生了甚麼事嗎？你...”

沒事的。

“啊···蓮，我們先回去吧。”

七星對的場突然的變化感到擔心。

‘我在幹甚麼啊？’

的場艱難地向七星擠出一抹微笑，慌張地叫喚服務員來結帳。

‘沒事的，我有買醫療保險，希望在live前能出醫。‘

的場故作幽默對自己說，叫上七星一同離開咖啡廳。

“航海，你剛剛是收到甚麼消息嗎？”

在電車上七星問依然低沉的的場，期望能幫助總是開解他心事的作詞手。

“沒、沒事！只是...只是阿結說live house那邊還有點小細節沒弄好...真是的，明明說自己會處理好所有事的，哈哈....”

的場仍然糾結要怎麼面對隊友，轉頭看到身邊的七星也皺著眉盯著自己看，驚覺自己已經影響到七星了。

他慌亂之下把五稜拖出來做借口，七星半信半疑地看著臉色仍然很差的的場：”要是有甚麼地方我能幫上忙的話一定要跟我說啊！“

的場胡亂地應了，兩人你一句我一句的說著搭到站了，的場心裡的結越纏越緊了。

連甜食也彌補不了的糟糕一天。  
的場航海這樣評價。

#

“白石先生真的非常抱歉！！！”

“混蛋！！！你們兩個還真有膽量把這事藏起來啊！！”

“你們能小聲點嗎？”

五稜回到公寓就立刻衝到客廳尋找白石，看到鼓手正氣勢洶洶地乾掉第二杯牛奶，連滾帶爬到白石面前土下座，樓下兩人聲音之大驚動到在樓上進行收尾的桔梗。

“結人君你就沒有想到過這事要和我們商量嗎？！”

“我們有啊但不知道怎麼開口又怕會被你們討厭然後樂隊解散······”

白石氣結，差點把手上的牛奶瓶扔到五稜頭上。

‘冷靜點，白石萬浬。不要再造更多事端了。’

白石深呼吸。

“你覺得我們的樂隊會因為這些事而解散嗎？是你忘了那天我跟你的說的話嗎？動過手術的是我不是你吧結人君？”

“我沒有忘記······”

“那你為甚麼要對我們有所隱瞞！我們可是同伴啊！你為甚麼會認為我們會因為區區性向就會離開你！”

白石用力將手上的牛奶瓶砸到茶几上，五稜彷彿聽到瓶子裂開的聲音。

“······”

“因為不信任我們？在經歷這麼多事後還是不相信成員們？”

“···因為害怕。我們才剛剛起步，就已經經歷了很多事，無論是蓮被挖角還是萬浬你差點醒不過來，好不容易能來到東京發展，不能出任何差錯。我們都怕會毁掉這隊大家都珍視的樂隊。  
“我們這段關係既然有可能得不到大家的祝福，倒不如一直隱瞞下去。如果大家都發現不了，那麼也不會有暴露的機會了。”

看著眼前低著頭向他告白的五稜，原本已經差不多氣消的白石終於完全冷靜下來。

他們需要的是溝通，而非各持己見自說自話。既然兩人在考慮了這麼多的情況下，寧可變成地下情也要在一起，白石若再指摘，反倒像是他成了惡人。

“顯然，你們的掩飾糟糕透了。所以你更應該和我們一起商量怎麼對外處理你們的關係。來到東京後關注我們的人多了起來，你們之間的貓膩早晚會被人發現。”

原本倚在樓梯上的桔梗走到五稜面前，朝仍不敢直視他們的他伸出手。

“無論如何，我們都是樂團隊員，是同伴。即使日後發生甚麼事，我們都會一起面對的。”

五稜愣愣看著朝著他伸手的桔梗，還有在旁邊已經氣消的白石，鼻頭一酸。

“遇見你們是我最大的幸運了！！！凜生！！！萬浬！！！”

五稜哽咽著握上桔梗的手，強忍著淚水，借著桔梗的手從地毯上起來，想要給他的好團員來個大大的擁抱。

“嘩你就不怕航海君吃醋啊！”

白石掙脫不了五稜的熊抱，氣沖沖地看著先他一步躲開的桔梗。

”他又不在！“

“哈哈！結人君，你們要好好保護這個值錢的情報，不然我饒不了你！”

“我一定會的，交給我吧···”

“談好就來幫我準備晚餐，五稜。”

桔梗看了看時鐘，估摸著的場和七星快要回來了。

“哦哦！來了！”

“啊，我也跟的場說了。”

“啊？”

“我們知道你們在一起的事。”

桔梗無視了急於表現而先他一步衝進廚房的五稜打翻了一堆碗盤的嘈音，拿起原先被他放在餐桌上的圍裙穿上，慢悠悠地準備晚餐。

白石一人在客廳笑到打了個嗝。

#

的場從未覺得眼前的小洋房會是如此可怕。

即使桔梗能如此平淡地說道他知道隊裡內部消化的情況，他可不認為白石會冷靜地看待此事。

白石雖然平日會活躍隊裡的氣氛，可他也是理性的人。的場不敢思考白石會不會因為覺得自己上錯賊船而憤而離隊。

也許還會生氣地將他揍進醫院。

‘不會的，的場航海，你怎麼能這樣想你的同伴呢？’

的場深呼一口氣，頂著七星疑惑的目光，拿出鑰匙打開玄關大門。

”我回來了。“

‘聲音沒有顫抖吧。’

的場故作平靜和七星走到客廳。

”回來得正好，要準備食晚飯了。“

桔梗的聲音從廚房傳出，白石正幫助佈桌。

唯獨不見五稜。

的場想起從下午就沒有收到過五稜的回信，此時正盤算著晚上把房門的鎖焊死，誰也進不去。

”嗯···好香呢！今晚食甚麼呢？“

七星把外套和袋子先放在客廳，把手洗好來到白石身旁準備幫忙。

“紅豆飯！”  
正想悄悄溜回房間的的場聽到白石的話頓住了。

“祝我們的隊長找到對象。”

七星眨了眨眼，自以為不動聲色地望向的場。

桔梗拿著托盤從廚房出來，上面放著每人的晚飯。

“五稜應該快回來了，一邊吃一邊等他吧。”

的場看著隊友們一如往常地討論，不知如何是好。

“航海君，過來吃晚餐了，呆在那裡幹甚麼？”

的場仍未反應過來便被白石推到餐桌前。

“萬浬······”

”再有下次就不是這麼簡單了！“

‘他沒有討厭我，沒有因為此事就離開我們。’

的場平日不易落淚，早年看過不少離別的他害怕會再被誰拋下，他怕隊友會因為他和隊長談戀愛而離開，但沒有反對，也沒有離開。沉穩如的場也感覺自己幾近落淚。

”我······“

”我回來了！！航海他們····“

五稜打開大門，急促的腳步聲漸漸變大，最後推開了走廊的門，與剛坐到餐桌前的的場四目相視。

”阿結······“

的場只來得及叫喚五稜的名字，便被他一把抱住，還順帶被對方親了一下臉頰。的場還來不及發作，便聽到七星低呼一聲。

“啊。”

‘糟了，蓮還不知道。’

這是除了五稜以外所有人的想法。

“結人，航海，原來大家都知道了······”

五稜收獲一個介乎於憤怒和驚愕邊緣的的場，順便把掛在手臂的塑料袋放下，被天才先生眼明手快地收回廚房，從留的場和白石在餐桌前僵住。

的場航海先生，現年十九，一天內被迫（在不知情的情況下）向隊友出櫃，連被特意調味過，甜膩到桔梗連碗都不想碰的紅豆飯都拉不回他的意識。

而旁邊的五稜結人先生則是一邊痛哭流涕地讚美他的隊友，一邊幹掉剛剛順便買回來的橙汁汽水。

“我應該更相信你們的，我們可是命運安排下相遇的伙伴，不會這麼輕易離開彼此的！”

“結人君他喝高了吧？“

”他喝的是汽水，不是酒。“

白石和桔梗和情緒高漲的五稜相比，顯得過於冷靜。

”有誰能告訴我，現在是甚麼情況嗎？“

的場吃完一碗紅豆飯後，終於提出疑問。

“我覺得你們最近的氣氛越來越奇怪，打算和凜生君商量才知道有人已經悄悄地在一起了。”

白石翻了個白眼，喝了口味增湯。

“我是出去晨跑回來後發現的。”

桔梗不動聲色地添了第三碗白飯。

“嗯....是上次live之後那由多君跟我說的。”

七星巴眨著眼，吃掉最後一塊炸雞。

的場已經不敢去細想最近里塚發這來的訊息背後的意思了。

“咦上次live之後噗—！”

滿臉通紅的的場把一塊炸雞塞到掩五稜的嘴裡，是害羞還是惱羞不得而知。

五稜眨了眨眼，吞下炸雞後反而攬住的場。

“宿舍的規則要再多一條，五稜結人和的場航海不得在公共地方攬攬抱抱。不然一個月不能郵購Napolin和晚餐只有激辣食譜吃。”

白石的拳頭硬梆梆的，並努力抑制著揮拳的衝動，而桔梗似乎興致勃勃吃著餃子。

#

“航海～別生氣了～”

五稜有先見之明地買了一個期間限定的蛋糕帶進的場的場面，試圖安撫的場的憤怒。

“...”

五稜在的場收拾完後，光明正大地尾随對方進房間。

終於不用偷偷摸摸了。

五稜看到的場接過蛋糕，還沒來得及高興，卻發現的場將蛋糕放在書桌上沒動，反而略帶慍色坐在桌前盯著他。

“你怎麼能夠不和我商量就跟他們說了！”

“我沒跟他們說！是‧‧‧是被他們發現而已‧‧‧”

五稜說的是事實，他真的沒有說出去，只是隊友們太機智了。

“....算了，都已經瞞不下去了。”

的場趴在書桌上一動不動，自暴自棄。

“他們都支持我們！沒有問題的！”

五稜走到的場的背後，環抱著裝駝鳥的戀人。

“不...阿結，我還沒有準備好為你的人生負責，所以我才打算先不說，等我們都能夠...負上這個沉重的責任，但現在，大家都知道了。”

的場聲音悶悶的，沒有往日兩人相處時的輕快。

“航海...”

沉重的船錨像是纏在他的腰間，把他往深淵拖去。

“航海，一切都在慢慢變好，只要你在我的身邊就行了。”

“不，我是在怕以後，若是我們真的走上職業道路...不，我們就是為了站上更大的舞台，才來到這裡。我怕會辜負了大家一直以來的心血...”

“沒有人這樣想！航海也為大家付出了不少努力！是不是我沒有跟你表白，你就打算一輩子這樣藏著！”

“對。”

“你就這樣不相信我對你的感情嗎？！”

“多少人結婚又會離婚，多少個說著要永遠在一起的戀人最後都分道揚鑣。”

“航海...！”

“更何況，若是要主流出道，我們之間的戀情會是阻礙。所以我原來是打算藏著一輩子的，看著你以和別人結婚，組成家庭，然後和你的孩子說著以前組樂隊的事...”

即使聲音悶悶的，五稜還是聽得出的場的硬咽。五稜剛剛被帶起的怒意又平息了。

的場不過二十的人生已經經歷太多的離別，他怎會不清楚被拋下的恐慌，獨身一人的苦痛，背棄諾言的悲傷。

“航海，可是我們在一起了，我們會一起面對的。”  
“......”  
”相信我，相信我們吧，相信我們會走到最後。“  
”好......“  
“來吧！吃甜點來高興一下！”  
“唔⋯”

”明明平日結人君說話這麼大聲現在怎麼一點聲音都聽不到呢？蓮君，你有聽到甚麼嗎？“

”抱...抱歉，我也聽不到...“

”白石，你想聽到甚麼？難道...“

”打住打住！！！！我才不想聽到甚麼奇怪的東西！！！！今天鬧得還算大，航海君也許還沒緩過來呢。雖然我很氣他們都不和我們商量，但想了想也覺得航海君不公開有他的理由...是不是我們還不足以讓他完全信任我們呢？“

“萬浬...”

“也許是忙著寫好幾個版本的對白和應對狀況的方法。”

“噗....！”

“那個...”

的場的房門被打開，五稜從裡面探出頭，看著隊友們蹲在門外越說越大聲。

“航海他...害羞了。”

“......”

首先是桔梗，也許是他無法想像那個總是和他針鋒相對，口味又不合的的場害羞的樣子，很快便向五稜告辭回到自己房間了。

“蓮君，STAR-FIVE新的劇場版我們再看一遍吧。”

“嗯！”

白石假裝看不到一個枕頭砸到五稜的後腦勺，拉著七星去客廳看片了。


End file.
